vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Akeno
Akeno was born a Human in the Late 12th century in UK, Eingland, that became an Enhanced Immortal, and a main character on Vampire Bloodlines. History |-|Early Life= Akeno is one of the early founders of the Order Truth, an Order which was established as a means to combat threats from all forms of supernaturals, especially the Witch Victoria who released the Black Death (also known as the Black Plague) onto England, and later spread onto the half of the entire continent of Europe, in the hopes of wiping out humanity and ruling Earth. During the hunt, he was haunted by the thoughts of his dead wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth, though this does not hinder him in his quest. He and his team of witch hunters managed to track Victoria to her lair within a giant tree known as the Plague Tree. Victoria ambushed them alongside her minions and using her dark powers, and proceeds to take Kaulder to the tree's center, leaving his friends to fight for themselves. With his mighty iron sword known as Hexenbane (also called "Witch-Slayer") in hand, Akeno stabs Victoria, however she retaliates by shoving her hand into his chest and cursing him with eternal life before succumbing to her wounds. Whilst Akeno himself was seemingly killed as his body burned in the flames caused by their fight, the surviving witch hunters, found that Victoria had cursed him to live into the last supernatural had been killed. Personality |-|Human= Before he lost his family due to the black plague triggered by Victoria, Akeno had a joyful life. His relationships with wife Helena and daughter Elizabeth were close and loving. Upon their death, he became a cynical, cold and bitter person. He even stated to the witch Akeno that once he struck her down, he would commit suicide, which failed due to her cursing him with immortality. |-|Enhanced Immortal= After Akeno was turned into an Enhanced Immortal, his darker aspect took complete control, and although now a Immortal, was determined to hunt down the Supernatural and end the existence of all supernaturals. His hatred of the supernatural beings was just as potent as it had been during his fits of insanity. Physical Appearance Akeno is a 5 foot 9 inches man that looks to be in his late 30s, he has a bald head with a lean and athletic build. He wore clothing a typical man in the late 30s would ware. Name |-|First Name= * The name Akeno is a Japanese Baby Names baby name. In Japanese Baby Names the meaning of the name Akeno is: In the morning; bright shining field; beautiful sunrise/dawn. Power and abilities |-|Enhanced Immortal Powers= Akeno possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a Enhanced Immortal. Weaknesses |-|Known Weaknesses= Even though Akeno is immortal, he himselve still have weaknesses. However, these weaknesses are fewer compared to other supernaturals, and they recover faster from them. Enhanced Immortal are immune to most of the weakness. *Akeno all know weaknesses of an Enhanced Immortal Category:Male Category:Immortal Category:Articles by Mal-man